


How are you lifting that!

by GreenBread



Series: TWDG: One Shot Collection [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Clementine Has Superstrength, F/F, I'm not kidding, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBread/pseuds/GreenBread
Summary: Violet was gawking, she didn't mean too, of course. It's just hard not to when your girlfriend picks up a log like it's a piece of paper...Or,Something dumb that just popped into my head where I spent more time making the summary than writing the damn thing...
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: TWDG: One Shot Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741540
Kudos: 61





	How are you lifting that!

Violet had seen Clementine do some pretty impossible things, but this? This took the cake. She watched in silent fascination, mouth agape, as Clementine picked up a log that must weigh at least ten times her body weight without breaking a sweat. Yes, you heard her right, a full fucking log and she picked it up like it was nothing! The blonde went to speak but nothing came out, just a strangled wheeze. Clementine chuckled and walked past her, leaving the blonde alone with an everlasting onslaught of questions. She shook herself out of her thoughts and chased after the brunette. 

"How the fuck are you doing that?!" She shrieked, bending over to examine the log. Her hands fell onto Clementine's biceps, her eyes widening further when she felt that Clementine wasn't even pushing herself. _What was she made of? Damn!_

Clementine just laughed at her. _The nerve of this woman_... "I told you," Clementine said, rolling her eyes and shuffling the log, making it less awkward to carry. "I'm not exactly human."

"And I was supposed to believe that! You're what? God? Superman!" 

The teenager ignored her ramblings and pressed further into the woods. Violet sighed and rushed to her side once again. "You aren't going to wack me with that, are you?"

Clementine let out a short burst of laughter. "I mean, you could sit on it." She responded jokingly. 

And that was how they returned to the school, Violet perched on the log like a tiny bird, a dumb grin plastered across her face and the chilly wind blowing through her dirty hair. 


End file.
